Conventional hose assemblies provide pliable transport lines serving to provide deep-water conduits to deep-sea oil tankers. The conventional hose assemblies are several thousand meters long and can internally comprise several individual internal hoses such as electrical lines or fiber optics for controls or communications or for the passage of fluids.
Because of the deep-sea application, the hose assemblies are exposed to extremely high-pressure conditions that require an internal metallic carcass to prevent collapsing. Many of such assemblies are required to be constructed under Specification 17 for Unbonded Flexible Pipe set forth by the American Petroleum Institute (“API”). An example of such a hose assembly is a product sold by MFX do Brasil of Salvador, Brazil under part number 1¼″ HCR20KPSI. The specification of the MFX do Brasil part number 1¼″ HCR10KPSI hose assembly and API Specification 17 for Unbonded Flexible Pipe are both incorporated herein by reference.
Further discussion relating to the construction and application of conventional hose assemblies is discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0162750 to Marchand entitled FLEXIBLE PIPE FOR CONVEYING HYDROCARBONS HAVING A HIGH CORROSION RESISTANCE, AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME that was published on Jul. 7, 2011. The above-identified U.S. patent publication is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.